


Sunlight

by Daxolotl



Series: Promises in Silver and Gold [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Kryptonian bonding bracelets, Possibly Unrequited Love, She'll get there, Unrequited Love, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxolotl/pseuds/Daxolotl
Summary: There's a bracelet in Alex's hands, and it means she loves Kara Zor-El.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Promises in Silver and Gold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726246
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	Sunlight

There's a bracelet.

It's meant to be in Alex's sock drawer. It's not a special place for it, but that's where it lives.

It's meant to be there, safe and out of view and in a place nobody would ever look for it, where nobody can ever question it.

It's supposed to be there.

But Alex can't stop herself, some nights.

She can't stop herself from twisting it in her fingers, letting it glint in the lights from the street outside as she lies in bed. 

She used to ignore what it meant.

She used to try and forget about it, or laugh it off, or treat it like she didn't remember where she got it. Before the mind wipe.

Her fingers trace over the Kryptonian writing carved on the inside of the bracelet. She mouths the words to herself, engraved in her memory and in her heart as much as they are engraved in the metal.

She used to pretend, before the universe ended.

And she's so, so _tired_ of pretending.

There's a bracelet in Alex's hands, and it means she loves Kara Zor-El.

There's a bracelet in Alex's hands, and it means she wants to tell the world how much she cares about this amazing woman.

There's a bracelet in Alex's hands, and it means her heart is full of sunlight.

She sighs, and picks up her phone, and stares at her background image. Her and Kara, smiling and laughing together. Of course. She's been using pictures like that for years.

There's a bracelet. And it means she's in love with her sister.

And, in a single moment of weakness (of strength?), she presses the call button.

She's panicking by the second tone. By the third, she's about to hang up. But then Kara answers. Of course.

"Hey Alex - what's up?"

Alex finds the breath leaving her lungs all at once. 

There's a bracelet in her hands, and sunlight in her heart, and no more air in her lungs, and no more courage in her body.

"Kara, hey," she says, when she remembers how to breathe. "Sorry, misdial. I was checking some old photos and accidentally called you. Must be more tired than I thought."

There are lies on her tongue, but that's nothing new.

She's been lying since she was fourteen.

Kara makes a concerned humming noise. "You're sure nothing's the matter?"

And Kara's been seeing though the lies since she was thirteen.

Well.

Alex turns the bracelet over in her fingertips.

Seeing through _most_ of them.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just need some sleep - please don't worry, I promise I'm fine."

There are lies on her tongue, and they taste like ashes.

"Alright. I'm gonna do a quick patrol, then I'll be going to bed too. Just call if you need me, alright?" There's so much concern and care in Kara's voice. Too much. "I love you."

"I love you too," she says, and it's the only honest thing she's said all night.

Alex hangs up.

There's a coward in Alex's bed.

For one moment, she thinks about tossing the bracelet across the room. Throwing it at the wall, and watching it dent and break.

But she doesn't. She can't.

Instead, she climbs out of bed, and puts it back in her sock drawer. Where it belongs. Where she keeps it.

She grips the corners of the drawer, and feels a sob wrack through her chest.

There's sunlight in Alex's heart. And it burns.


End file.
